All I want is an excuse
by princessblair
Summary: Ron has a huge favor to ask from Hermione, but what is it and how is it related to Lavender? It isn’t , is it? Has sequel!
1. All I want is an Excuse

All I want is an excuse: Ron has a huge favor to ask from Hermione, but what is it and how is it related to Lavender? It isn't , is it?

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for those who have waited for my update on my other stories, but I really can't find the inspiration to continue. I will, soon enough finish them, but for the mean time here is a short fluffy fic on Ron and Hermione. Hope you'll all enjoy! Review!

Diclaimer: will never be mine, ok?

"I have a problem, 'Mione" Ronald Weasley announced as he entered the Gryffindor common room and spotted his best friend. He was absolutely troubled, and it was very apparent in his blue eyes.

"I could see you're in a lot of trouble from me if you call me that nickname again, _Ronald_" Hermione said, not even looking up from the parchment. _Advance Potions essay is something not to be taken lightly she reminded herself._

"No, I didn't mean _that_ trouble, I meant I have issues of the heart, and I need your help on it."

"Oh, I honestly don't blame you _Ronald_, after all, with an emotional range of a teaspoon, who could possibly tell you're an expert in love. But as much as that bothers me, why are you asking for my help, Harry could help you. Oh, scratch that. Well Ginny could. She could be of more assistance than I am, I have an essay due next month, it will not do itself, you know." She reasoned out to him, still not taking her attention out of her work.

"Bloody hell woman! Its due next month! How could that possibly not wait?" He said as he propped down in a couch that was beside the table Hermione was working on.

"Fine. What is it that's bothering you _Ronald_ and of what could I be of service to you?" she turned to him with irritation evident in her expression. Pursed lips. Narrowed eyes. Upright nose.

"Well you see," Ron scratched the back of his neck appearing to not know how to say his dilemma. "Lavender and I had a little spat a while ago—" He continued

"nothing new there" she mumbled. He ignored her and carried on

"I think she's cheating on me."

"You don't say?" She said sarcastically, which earned her a glance from Ron.

"I need you to help me earn her love back."

"And how is that possible?"

"We make her jealous."

"Oh that's very mature, _Ronald_"

"Would you please stop calling me that? You're starting to sound like my mother."

"Fine, I'll have you know, I do not, under—"

"Are you gonna help me or not? He cut in.

"I will, but only if you agree to do me a little favor afterwards."

"What's the favor?" He inquired.

"You'll see." She said as she gathered all her books and went up to the girls' dormitory.

THE FOLLOWING DAY

"_Ronald,_ remind me again why you have to hold my hand"

"Because, Hermione, if she sees us this way, she will be absolutely jealous." He beamed, convinced that his plan would work.

"Ron, we're in the library. THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO ONE THAT WOULD SEE US!" she was screamed which had resulted in a very annoyed Madame Pince.

"We were practicing. We couldn't just go out there unprepared you know." He argued.

"Let's just get this over with."

They exited the library and headed for the common room. Ron was acting as if he was parading something. She was livid, though, looking like she was going to be sick.

They eventually spotted Lavender inside the common room chatting with Parvati. _Typical_, Hermione thought.

What happened next was something she was definitely not expecting.

Ron pressed her up against him, roughly, as she may add, cupped her cheeks and proceeded on kissing her. Out of shock she never had the chance to close her eyes.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw lavender crying and leaving the common room followed suit by a very concerned Parvati.

"Mmm, Ron, you could stop now, she's not here anymore" came a muffled voice from Hermione's throat.

"Who cares?" And kissed her again, more forcefully this time.

"Something's telling me that you planned all of this without the intention to make Lavender jealous, didn't you"

"I just wanted an excuse to kiss you" and with that he was rewarded with a kiss from Hermione Granger.

To be continued


	2. If it goes, it goes

A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for the sequel. I was working on a lot of stuff then I thought of this plot, I don't know if you'll like it but the ending did kinda make me laugh just a little. Any review appreciated, tell me what to improve or if should continue =) thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know its not mine so spare the poor little me

"Well you see since it is an inconvenience that Harry and Ginny are going to Hogsmeade together, we might as well, _you know.."_ Ronald Weasley said to the small brunette who was trying to outwalk him. 'is outrun a word?' Ron thought.

"Ronald, if inconvenience is the reason you're going with me, you could chuck that _moronic _idea of yours to the window, and please stop tugging on my shirt!" Hermione hissed. 'Gods! Newts is next year and I am in a brink of panic and he talks about this at this time! The nerve of that boy! If he had one though…' Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Come on 'Mione! It would be stupid not to go together! Heck I'll even take you for a round of Butterbeer if it makes you happy!"

Hermione sighed. Ron won. Hurrah. Another eye roll from Hermione.

"Fine, but don't expect another escapade like the Lavender thing again, do you get me?" Her eyes narrowing at the thought.

"Yes ma'am! And I'll see you at 7 tomorrow" Ron announced and ran off having a gleeful expression that Hermione just wanted to scrub out of that silly boy's face.

With that Hermione entered the library and started planning and studying.

The next day..

"You're late." Narrowed eyes meets blue worried ones.

"No ,no, no. You're simply early!"

Hermione sighed again. She swears she'll lose her breath if he makes her sigh again.. and not in the lovey dovey way.

"Grab my hand."

Ron blushed 10 shades of red with that command. She couldn't have really said that no?

"Just grab it! And stop blushing you idiot! I wasn't asking you to hold my hand, look at the time and tell me what time it is!"

"it's 7:12"

"Precisely. So never argue with me."

"you know that's a death sentence right?"

Hermione sighed again.

Hermione opted to go to the bookstore alone, upon entering she trips over a pile of books which she swears she didn't see when she entered. Giggles ensues.

"Oh Hermione you should really watch your step, you are gonna break your not so pretty head of yours"

"Lavender, nice day to you too. And cut the innocent persona, I know you did that."

"Tut tut. You don't have any evidence though. But that is for stealing my won-won. I'm going to get him back you know. He'll wake up someday and think back I am much more than you will be."

Like any romance story goes, Ron suddenly entered and proved Lavender wrong. Or so I thought..

"Pffft. Hermione doesn't even need to compete, she already won."

And that was Lavender's cue to cry. Again.

"Come on let's get out of here, I want a butterbeer and me wants it now" Ron promptly took Hermione's hand much to her pleasure. A sigh escaped her lips again.

"'Mione I'm really sorry about that. Really I am." Ron worriedly looked at Hermione with his azure eyes downcast.

"really Ron I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I never sure?"

"Good point" Ron said smiling as Hermione brought the light mood back.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

With that Hermione kissed Ron's lips stretching out to the table. Ron was beyond shocked!

"Erm…. Mione…. that's not exactly what I would call a question."

"Well Bohooo we can't always get what we want! I am waiting for that cheesy 'I love you' confession from you…." Hermione promptly covered her big fat mouth.

A/N P2: Please review! I'm considering continuing this! I uploaded it again, didn't think anyone read it =/ anyway thanks! :D


End file.
